Talk:Gekkan building contest
No one knows what quadre........ means #If it is something else and you use it for Gekkan, you'll be taking another persons Moc #You can't even have two entries if you are one person #Why do we need good sportsmanship? It's just a MOC contest. #Wow not infinite prizes this is nor a big deal! # It's just a spelling mistake. When you see one, correct it instead of laughing at it. # No, because this person has agreed to enter their MoC in that contest. # But you can build more than one MoC and post it here, can't you? # - # The prize is enough for a MoC contest. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) #I'm not laughing and I don't even know what it means! #Ok, but if the MOC is already in one story, what will happen? #Yes, but it will not be easy to make more than one, plus on entry is enough. #You agree, don't you? #He says any of your stories. How many? It is possible he meant all. MrKevin4836 19:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) #''subject over #It'll be the same on. You will have given rights over the image to the contest holder. #Actually, it's pretty easy. But in your case, nobody said it is compulsory #It's common sense you should not be rude and have bad sportsmanship. That rule means no going around and badmouthing people if you lose for example. #Well you wouldn't make somebodyelse's MOC one of your main characters. That rule seems to be up to the winner but I don't think all, that way people would get confused as to who owns the character. #Not exactly. #That doesn't answer me. #You think it's easy I think it's hard, that means people are different. It's hard to some people. #The contest will be dang over. If it isn't, I'm sure no one's voting. #Uh huh. You don't THINK. AND, what if people don't have stories and aren't gonna make them!?!?!? #MrKevin4836 04:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) HAHA! Never mind apartently you can't make MOC contests on this wiki with out people complaining I will only make them on custom bionicles from now on since they create such a big uproar here Actually that's just one user. I would enter but my Bionicles are in the sea friegt. @MrKevin: Remember that you are back talking an admin and you've discouraged a user from his right to hold a MOC contest. '''Watch it! Stinger Bumblebee is an admin???????!!!!!!!'O_O --MrKevin4836 05:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ??? NO, I was talking about myself. I don't even think I mentioned him. @Biogecko: You shouldn't stop doing things just because an user like MrKevin tells you that your contest is stupid. He has been banned twice, and he is working hard to get a third.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 12:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Show off, Matoro. Your username should be: KevinIsACompleteShowOffWithTooMuchCredit. Then why won't you tell me how to change the names of pages? Why don't you kiss your brother(me)'s but? I'm pretty sure SB is not an admin. MrKevin5836 11:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks for un-dis-encouraging me I will reopen it and @matoro1 are you moving 1. He's been blocked now, don't worry, he won't be able to insult you again. 2. Yes, I moved out of Malaysia and into Scotland in December.